Cartoon Team Mailbox
by CartoonTeamAuthorAri
Summary: You can ask Cartoon Team members about everything here.
1. Introduction

Cartoon Team Mailbox

Do you want to know more about Cartoon Team? Do you want to share your experience with Cartoon Team's members? Or do you want to ask for advice? Haha. No problem. Now, Jimmy, as the leader of Cartoon Team, has opened "Cartoon Team Mailbox". Here you can ask everything to all the members.

Naruto: Hey, Ari, when is our time to show up?

Spongebob: Be patient, Naruto! He just wants to say a few words.

That's okay, Spongebob. Well, here are some members who want to say Hello & will try to answer your question.

Jimmy: Hello, people from all over the world! I'm the leader here. You can ask any question.

Spongebob: I & my best friend Naruto will answer your question.

Naruto: Yeah.

Patrick: Don't forget about me.

Coby: If you want to know more about Transformers Cybertron, ask me, okay?

Optimus (Cybertron): If Coby can't answer your question, I will answer it.

Ichigo Kurosaki: I'm ready to destroy all of the Hollows. Eh.... I mean, to answer your questions.

Doraemon: If you wanna ask everything about 22nd century, ask me!!!

Okay, that's some of them. But, you can ask all of them (yes, all of them). So, feel free to ask, okay?


	2. Questions and Answers Part 1

Sorry for waiting too long. Here is the first question.

From: Always Takari

Any questions eh? Well here's a question to some members of the Cartoon Team.

At FIFA World Cup at South Africa, which country do you think will win?

Answers:

Captain Tsubasa: I have watched all of the matches from the beginning, and see that these four countries: Uruguay, Netherlands, Germany, and Spain; are very good when playing. But, I'm sure 80% that NETHERLANDS will be the winner.

Spongebob: I doubt that, Tsubasa. I believe GERMANY will win.

Ben: Impossible! SPAIN will take the victory.

Patrick: Hey, BIKINI BOTTOM will win the World Cup.

Tsubasa, Spongebob, & Ben: Patrick, BIKINI BOTTOM doesn't compete in World Cup.

Ichigo (Bleach): What's happening here?

Tsubasa: We are trying to answer this question. (showing the question to Ichigo)

Ichigo (Bleach): Hahahahahaha! This is very easy. URUGUAY will be the winner.

Tsubasa, Spongebob, & Ben: ICHIGOOOOO!

Sorry if the answer is too short. But, keep asking!

Note from Jimmy: Now you can ask multiple questions separately, but you can't ask a question that has been asked by other person. 


	3. Questions and Answers Part 2

Oh, look! Another question!

From: Cartoonatic55

I don't know why, but I never get tired of these.

Spongebob: Why'd you call Naruto your best friend. I thought Patrick was your best friend!

Patrick: What is 2 + 3 ? (Sorry; couldn't resist. XD)

Jimmy: Do you dislike being constantly compared to Dexter from Dexter's Lab?

Answers:

Spongebob: I called Naruto my best friend because he helped me defeat Plankton & save The Krabby Patty Formula. I was so impressed with him, especially when he beated Plankton with Rasengan. Out of that, we have some similiarities in common, such as naughty, always happy, have a lot of friends, etc. But, I still called Patrick as my best friend and he called Sasuke, Sakura, and his ninja friends as his best friend. If you want to know more, you can read CartoonTeamAuthorAri's story "Spongebob and Naruto, The New Best Friend".

Patrick: Emmmmm... (counting & thinking) Is it 11?

Jimmy: Sometimes, yes, and that makes me try harder to be the most genius person.

Feel free to ask! Cartoon Team members will try to answer it for you. 


	4. Questions and Answers Part 3

Sorry, I'm late. I'm too busy. Here is the next questions.

From: Hande the Scorpion Rider

Okay my turn! Maybe this isn't really logical...

Jimmy : Do you think you can make a device to revive the wearer whenever they died?

Patrick : What's with you and buttons?

Naruto : As a ninja, can you survive falling from the 100 th story?

For all members : Suppose you're facing an exploded nuke. What will you do to survive?

Answers:

Jimmy: Sorry, but I can't. It's impossible.

Patrick: (absent-minded)

Naruto: Yes, I can and I have to.

All members: HIIIIIDE! (run away)

What do you think? Sorry if the answer isn't the same as what you think. Keep asking your question. And don't forget, if you have a problem, you can send the problem to Cartoon Team Mailbox so Cartoon Team members solve it for you. 


	5. Questions and Answers Part 4

Two questions from one reader/author? No problem.

From: Takari Takaishi

Another question for the Cartoon Team.

Doraemon: Can you talk to Mickey Mouse for at least a minute without running away from him? (Since he is a mouse and you scared of mouse)

Taichi (Digimon): Do you like it if your sister (Hikari) gets together with Takeru as a couple?

Sari (Transformers Animated): Who do like most? Ari or VeekaIzhanez?

All members: If you guys are on a Ramen Eating Contest, which one of you will win?

Ari (CartoonTeamAuthorAri): Who do you like the most in the Cartoon Team?

Answers:

Doraemon: I'll try. (talk to Mickey, but before it starts, run away)

Taichi: As long as he doesn't do bad things to Hikari, that's okay.

Takeru: What bad things?

Taichi: Eeeeeee... Nothing. Hehehehe.

Sari: I mostly like VeekaIzhanez because she always makes romantic scenes between me and Optimus. But I also like Ari because finally Autobots and Decepticons stop their fight and begin to be friends thanks to Ari's stories.

All members: OF COURSE NARUTO WINS!

Naruto: That's right!

Me: All of the members, but I prefer Optimus Prime and Megatron. They are very unique.

Keep asking!


	6. Questions and Answers Part 5

Another two questions from one reader/author.

From: Hande the Scorpion Rider

Got something at last!

Naruto : can you select the strongest in cartoon team, and then test your rasengan shuriken on him/her?

Jimmy : can you disable a C4 in 1 second? If not, how long will it take for you to do it?

All : as a cartoon team, have you ever encountered a serious threat?

Answers:

Naruto: Okay! I choose... Ichigo Kurosaki! (perform Rasengan Shuriken and throw it, but can be dodged) Bah! Failed.

Jimmy: No. It's impossible. But I can disable it for about 5 seconds with my newest invention named "Auto-Defuse 5000".

All: No, not yet.

More and more questions are coming to Cartoon Team Mailbox. Come on! Make this become famous with sending lots of questions.


	7. Questions and Answers Part 6

At last. Question. Let's see.

From: RizkRoberto

Hi, I'm just newbie here. But I had a Question:

Author: can you add some new character in Cartoon Team like El-Tigre or Jenmy X-J9 from My Life as a Teenage Robot?

Jimmy: can you prevent a World War 2 with time machine, kidnap hitler and bring him to the Cretaseous era?

All character:how about opinion if Indonesian Government suspense the cartoon/anime while the fucking korean/indonesian drama is popular on there (think about your fans)?

Thanks

Answers:

Me: They have been included since the born of Cartoon Team. Just wait for their appearance.

Jimmy: Well, I can, but it would be best to keep the event. If I change the past, the effects will appear in present and future.

All members: Oh no! We will lose our fans if your government suspend us. Please, let us appear. We also want to be famous.

We are still waiting for the questions and (if you have) problems.


	8. Questions and Answers Part 7

Question from the same person? No problem.

From: RizkRoberto

Sorry, me again...

I have 7 questions and maybe this is the last time:

1. Dora: can you use a GPS rather than talking paper map? (this my big question problem ever)

2. Jimmy and Dexter : Do you believe in Evolution Theory? And what your opinion about Harun Yahya's literature?

3. Ichigo K. : what is your historical blademaster favorite?

4. Mew Ichigo: Can you beat Darth Vader without any help?

5. Naruto: who is your favorite rival in this team.

6. Author (again): Can I borrow your teams chara for my own fanfic?

7. All: What is your most wanted gift in christmas ever?

Thx a lot..

Answers:

Dora: Sorry, my friend, I can't because it will make Map very sad.

Jimmy and Dexter: (read Evolution Theory and literature of Harun Yahya) Hmmmm... We can't decide. Both of them are logical.

Ichigo K.: Emmmmm... I don't know.

Mew Ichigo: Of course not. I need help from my friends to defeat Darth Vader.

Naruto: ICHIGO KUROSAKI!

Me: Why not? The members of the team is what we always see on TV.

All members: FRIENDSHIP NECKLACE!

Patrick: And cakes!

Thanks for asking. Come on! Keep sending the questions.


	9. Questions and Answers Part 8 and 9

This time, Jimmy and Cartoon Team members answer question from two different authors here.

From: Epsilon Team Captain Hande

Er, 3 question, 2 - for team, 1 - special for the author (a request).

Dora : Where... exactly did you buy Map and Backpack?

Spongebob : Did you ever notice that Squidward doesn't like you (or have you figured that out already)?

Author : Can you try to make an adventure story for the **_entire_** team, that is, if you have some ideas.

Answers:

Dora: No, my friend. I didn't buy them. They were given by Papi and Mami.

Spongebob: Ah, I believe Squidward likes me.

Squidward: I DON'T LIKE YOU, BARNACLE HEAD!

Spongebob: But I like you very much. (hugs Squidward)

Squidward: (pushes Spongebob) Get off me!

Me: Well, maybe I can, but for some members only to represent Cartoon Team. I will be tired if I have to mention all of the members.

From: RizkRoberto

Sorry, I asking again cuz I have lot question..

Spongebob: What do you think about Upin and Ipin?

Patrick: How many fingers do you have?

All: What should you do if Malay-Indo war is erupted? What side will you join?

Answers:

Spongebob: Oh, they are very cute.

Patrick: Of course I have FIVE fingers just like Spongebob.

Spongebob: But, Patrick, you don't have any fingers.

Patrick: Oh?

Jimmy: Well, for your last question...

All: _**WE WON'T JOIN ANY SIDES. INSTEAD OF IT, WE WILL TRY OUR BEST TO STOP THE WAR AND REUNITE THEM AS BEST FRIEND BECAUSE... WE ARE PEACE-LOVERS!**_

Well, do you like the answers? Quick! Send more question before all members decide to stop answering and Jimmy closes the mailbox!


End file.
